Krontizan
Stand under the keep with your head held high remember the banner, else ye forget why remember the battles, each every one remember the struggles, of freedom hard-won - a common Krontiz soldier song Krontizan is a city located in north Farthrone. The city is the capital of the Krontiz Empire. History Foundation The city of Krontizan was formed as Handal by the Orjeri Union as an entrance into the Boneways. The settlers quickly overpowered and enslaved the local divided orcs tribes. In time, the orc population grew significantly in numbers, their breeding encouraged by the settlers for more miners and later as soldiers. The orcs became known as capable warriors and many were sent to fight and die in the Boneway tunnels. Eventually the orc soldiers became the primary military force of Handal. Early History When the Orjeri Union began to fall, Handal was, like a great deal of the Union, beset with panic. The orcs used this as an opportunity to take their freedom by force. It was during this time that an orc named Lorzod Krontiz emerged as a central figure in the rebellion. Lorzod rallied the many orc soldiers to him and allied with the RACE. Together they forced the Orjerians out of Handal. After they took the keep, he re-named the town Krontizan, and declared it the capital of their new Empire. Lorzod spent some years conquering the surrounding lands before returning to Krontizan. He named the keep of Krontizan "Lorzod's Watch" and declared it the seat of power of the Empire. At this time the Mouth of the World was sealed on Lorzod's orders. Centuries of War The many wars that punctuate the history of Krontiz were always to distant from the capital to really affect it directly, though at times of great strife mercenaries flowed out of the city like a river, only to return when the wars were over, laden down with wealth captured from the battlefield. The Silence Chainbreaker The Chainbreaker's first manifestation occurred in Krontizan and as a result he established the centre of his cult in the capital. Return to the Boneways The Chainbreaker re-opened the Mouth of the World, and lead an expedition into the neighbour city of Arternus, built by the Orjer Engineers for the sirithi centuries ago. However, the expedition team found the city devoid of all life or any signs of denizens. Since then, Arternus has become an outpost, used by the Imperial Army, mercenary companies, treasure hunters and adventurers as a staging point to delve the Boneways, seeking lost keeps and settlements built by the old Engineers or merely attempting to map the treacherous tunnels. Geography Krontizan is a large city settled in the Korlesh Plains. The city's skyline is dominated by Lorzod's Watch, the central keep and seat of power of the Emperor. Structure Seat of Power Krontizan is the seat of power of the Empire. The Emperor and his closest advisors live in Lorzod's Watch. The Princes of Two Stripes The merchant princes of Krontizan are known across north Farthrone for their power and wealth. Many of the princes inherited their empires from Orjeri traders who fled the city. The merchant princes make a stark contrast to the mercenary captains, sometimes also called "princes" by Empire folk. These two breeds of prince always vie for power, their shadowy battles influencing many elements of everyday life. Common Folk The common folk of Krontizan are mostly farmers, smiths, carpenters or masons. Enough wealth flows into the city that there is always some great project taking place. Politics Domestic Krontizan is the heart of the Krontiz Empire and the seat of the Emperor. As a result, the city is full of the machinations of various nobles, merchant lords and mercenary princes all vying for the favour of the Emperor and the valuable magistrate positions. Foreign As the capital of the Empire, Krontizan hosts a variety of foreign diplomats from its neighbours and trade partners in the Amaran. Landmarks Lorzod's Watch Lorzod's Wach is the central keep of Krontizan. The keep is also the seat of power for the Emperor and his advisors. The Red Banner The Red Banner is a gigantic red flag hanging above the north gate of Lorzod's Watch. The Red Banner is comprised of dozens of captured Orjeri banners and flags taken from skirmishes and battles that won the Empire. Each war adds new banners and flags that are hung off or around the Red Banner as a reminder of the conquests of the past. The Mouth of the World The Mouth of the World is a gigantic hole connecting Krontizan to the Boneways. The tunnel was sealed on Lorzod's orders after the war for independence. The Chianbreaker re-opened the Mouth following his manifestation.Category:Farthrone Category:Orc Category:Location Category:Settlement